Lock and latch mechanisms of the types conventionally installed in the swingable edge of a door typically weaken the door substantially in precisely the area where the strength of the door is most critical. Thus, many doors can be opened by the force of a kick even though secured by a strong lock. To strengthen the door in the area of the lock, it is known to employ a U-shaped protective shield that fits over the edge of the door in the area of the lock. Exemplary shields of that type are described in the present inventor's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,673,605 and 4,139,999. Shields of this type typically have a relatively large apperture to accommodate the lock or latch bolt and are secured to the door independently of the lock or latch by screws.
While known protective shields are a significant improvement over doors without such shields, there is a need for more effective shields that are more easily installed and lend greater added strength to the door.